At the Breaking Point
by chaos daughter saori
Summary: Gabriella was happy, genuinely happy for the first time in her life. That is until it was all snatched away from her. She's 24 now her life has gone downhill, but what happens when she sees her first love playing basketball on a local bar's tv screen...
1. Where it started

I don't own High School Musical, this story is Angsty, and rated R for drug, sexual undertones, and mentions of suicide. Be forewarned.

Chapter one - Where it started.

Gabriella stared down at her tear stricken hands, how, how did she get here. Where did this transformation occur? When did she decide she wasn't good enough, when did she stop believing in herself.

She was 24 as of twelve minutes ago; the clock on her night stand illuminated the room with an almost eerie red glow. 3:13 Am, "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday Gabriella…Happy birthday to me..." She let the last note hang in the air, it cut through the silence like a knife. The room reeked of alcohol; it was dirty and so different from her old meticulous self.

She used to care; she wanted to make something of herself, graduate from an expensive collage on a full scholarship. Her junior year of high school everything had changed. She had been dating Troy Bolton the sweetest, hottest, not to mention the most popular guy in all of East High School for three years. Three years, they were so in love, he even asked her if she would consider marrying him after there senior year. They had had big dreams and even higher hopes.

Then Alex had come into the picture, Gabriella had just come back from a date with Troy. "I had a wonderful time Troy, as usual." She giggled the last part brushing a strand of wayward hair from her eyes.

He smiled knowingly leaning one hand on the wall of her front door, "That's good Ms. Montez I wouldn't have it any other way."

She raised a brow, "Oh really? You wouldn't would you?"

He looked serious all of the sudden, "Hey Gabriella? Could I ask you something?"

"Anything Troy you know that."

"Would you think I was dumb if I asked you to marry you after we graduate."

Gabriella couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips, "T-Troy…I"

He looked away suddenly, "You're right I'm sorry." She watched in shock as he began to walk away.

"TROY BOLTON!" He turned around only to find his lips meet hers, her arms locked around his neck as his managed to find her back. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss at the same time, it seemed like the moment lasted forever. They parted gasping for breath as she responded, "Of course I'll marry you, you dolt!"

Troy's eyes widened for a moment, and then he broke into a cheesy grin, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do, now you better get home before your dad grounds you from seeing me by missing your curfew!"

He leaned in and stole a quick peck before giving a whoop and running to his car, "I love you."

She blushed happily, "I love you to, now get going."

"Yes ma'am." And with that he was off, she was grinning from ear to ear as she practically danced to the door way This is the best night of my entire night! Nothing could possible ruin the moment.

Little did Gabriella know how utterly wrong she was…

Don't for get to review -trunksgirl


	2. Alex

Wow thanks for all the great reviews, you guys keep reviewing I'll keep writing. Okay on to chapter two.

Chapter 2 Alex

"Yes ma'am." And with that he was off, she was grinning from ear to ear as she practically danced to the door way (This is the best night of my entire night! Nothing could possible ruin the moment.) Gabriella shivered a little, in three days it would be the anniversary of the day they met at that party. She had picked out a top of the line basketball from the Sports Authority the other day…it wasn't expensive but she had put thought into it. Nervously she wondered if he would like it as she reached for the golden knob of their small one story home.

It was unlocked as she expected it would be, her mom would probably be home by now from her date. "Hehe, that's so weird, mom and me on a date at the same time." Her father had abandoned her and her mother only a few months after she was born, since then her mother had been fragile. Gabriella was always there to cheer her up and was ecstatic three weeks ago when her mother told her she had a date. They had been going steady for the last three weeks, she hadn't seen her mother this happy in a while. "Mom?"

It echoed for a moment before a respond came from the kitchen, "I'm in here sweetie."

Gabriella grinned, "Do I smell cookies?" She turned the corner of the kitchen to come face to face with…a man? "Oh!" She yelped backing up a step or two.

Her mother chuckled, "Haha, caught you of guard didn't we." She came over from the stove ringing her hands on a dishtowel, "Sweet Heart this is Alex, remember I told you about him?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, (Duh, I guess I never thought mom would bring him home…) "Oh sorry, Hi how are you." She reached out a hand which he took.

"Nice to meet you to, I've heard a lot about you Gabriella." There was something weird about the way he said her name, she shook it off. He was a tall man at least 6'1 he was built fairly big. He appeared to be mix, maybe half Mexican? He had dark eyes which seemed cold despite the smile that adorned his lips.

Gabriella smiled kindly, "Oh really? Hopefully good things."

"Of course." She looked over to her mother at his response, he creeped her out, (Stop being paranoid! This is moms first date in a long time so don't ruin it. Mom is a good judge of character. (Except for your father) a little voice interrupted her. (Shut up) She mentally muttered as she navigated around to where the cookies her mother made were on the counter, "Macadamia nut, nice choice mom."

Her mother smiled sweetly, "Good, me and Alex are going to watch a movie in the living room, is that fine with you?"

Gabriella nodded, "Oh, I don't mean to be rude but I didn't notice your car out front."

"Observant one aren't you." He said in a sarcastic tone, her eyes widened but her mother didn't seem to notice his tone.

"Alex's car is in the shop sweetie."

"Oh I'm sorry…I'm going to go to my room now."

"You do that." He said with a little shooing motion of the hand.

Gabriella gasped as her mother chuckled, "Alex your a joke." She couldn't believe it how could her mom turn a blind eye to how he was treating, tears threatened to spill over as she grabbed her purse and headed to her room.

"Should I tell troy…" she whispered uncertainly. Plucking her cell phone out of her purse she hit speed dial number 1.

…

…

"Hey this is Troy, I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave me a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Okay See ya."

Gabriella quickly closed the phone, "No, I'll just talk to mom once Alex leaves, she probably didn't even notice." Sitting on her bed softly she grabbed her book bag, "Better get on this homework…"

Present

Gabriella moaned rolling over in bed; using a finger she clicked the alarm clock into the off position. She sighed glad that the screeching had finally ceased. "I wonder what made me think of that night." she muttered rubbing two fingers on her aching temples.

Glancing around the sparsely furnished apartment she sat up, "Troy…" She heard herself whisper faintly. "Stop it! That was the past this is now." Standing up quickly made her dizzy as she grabbed the beds head board for support, "Hangover central." She muttered in annoyance as she made her unsteady way to the bathroom.

BAM BAM BAM!

Her head jerked up fast, "Who is it?"

"Gabby open the damn door! I've got something to tell you."

"What do you want April?"

"Open up!"

Gabriella muttered a few select words under her breath as she moved the bolt lock out of place followed by the chain latch. April was the first person Gabriella had befriended once moving to New York, "What is it?"

In front of her was the vibrant red head she knew all too well, "I got breakfast!" She shook the little baggy in her hand. "Hunny, you look like you were just in a car crash."

"Shut up; if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all."

"Great now you sound like my mother." She said walking right in the messy room and making herself right at home. "So as I was saying I've got news."

Gabriella ignored her counterpart as she turned the shower on, "Oh yeah, what."

"You know that hot brunette at the club?"

"Who Matt?"

"No the other one, John."

"What about him?"

"He finally noticed me! Ha! I told you he would I mean how could he resist."

"Yea, and I'm sure he'd love to bring you home to his mom after he's seen your line of work." She immediately regretted it after saying it, April was always touchy.

"You're a bitch you know that…" There was an evident hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, not like anyone would want a barmaid either." She said trying redeem herself in her friends eyes.

"… yeah. You're working tonight right?"

"Yes."

"Good cause I have a gig to do…I'll come by after and pick you up kay? We'll go club hopping or something."

She didn't really feel up to it but she agreed, "Fine." Closing the bathroom door she let April know the conversation was over. Glancing back into her own lifeless brown eyes, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "So this is what I've become…"

Don't forget to review tell me what you think!


	3. The Knicks

Thanks for so many reviews but some of you guys really need to chill out, I almost didn't want to update because so many people were nagging me multiple times. This site is for fun and it's really annoying when people are bothering you to hurry. I'm honored you enjoyed my story that much, but still.

On A lighter note, I've decided in an effort to extend my writing abilities I will update one chapter of one of my stories every week. So, since I have nine stories including my choose your own adventures at there's a 1/9 of a chance I'll update every week. Okay enough of that on to chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pounding bass, the bodies pressed against each other as if hypnotized by the sounds emanating from the large speakers strategically placed around the club. The stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke stained the air, but most patrons were two caught up in the excitement to notice it. A spotlight flashed by temporarily blinding Gabriella as she made her way to the back end of the club where her and April always seemed to meet in clubs. The Enclave was a popular club, and expensive at that only guest of the highest class were allowed to enter. Feeling out of place she managed to push through the masses to get to her friend.

Gabriella would have normally chosen a bar where it was quite and they could stay to themselves, but April had snagged two tickets inside from one of her customers and insisted they had to go.

So dressing for the occasion her skin tight barely mid thigh length red dress would have to do. Her eyes widened when a mans hand connected with her rear, "Hey nice ass cutie!" Rolling her eyes she sarcastically remarked, "Wow thanks."

"Gabby!" An arm wrapped around hers, as an all too familiar voice said, "Oh who's the guy?"

Gabriella looked at the guy who had smacked her, "A wannabe player, common April." April grinned drunkenly at the guy and gave a flamboyant wave, "Bye baby!"

Guiding April to a table she gave her a look of discontent, "What an jerk, give me a beer."

April smiled hailing a nearby barman, "A smack on the ass is the highest compliment these days. Chivalry has gone to the dogs. Ha! Dogs, that's what men are ya know!"

"Yea...I guess."

April was already in her own little world with the barman, flirting shamelessly hoping to get a free drink or two. Gabriella scanned the bar hoping to see something worth her interest. A sleazy looking guy caught her glance as he turned, "Oh great April looks like some goons are on there was over." His buddies decided to join them as April just giggled, "The more the merrier!"

"I wish I was as plastered as you," she quickly got out before they arrived.

"Hey ladies looking for a good time?" The one up front inquired.

"Hey," Gabriella asked, "Why are all the goons out tonight?"

"Awe baby don't be like that."

"Seriously, how come."

He seemed to pause as some of his buddies were all over April, "Dude, the Knicks are going to the semi finals of the Championship. Where have you been under a rock?"

"Oh." She said in a rather blank manner, she had no clue what had been going on the past few days.

"All thanks to Troy!" One of his buddies bellowed smacking his friend on the back hard causing his drink to splash.

Gabriella's head snapped to the man who had spoken, "What did you say?"

He looked a little taken aback, "Troy, the star player number 15. I have to tell you I was worried about how he'd do this season being a rookie and all but I guess he was a good choice."

Gabriella's mind was swimming, (Troy…my troy no it couldn't be your delusional, that only happens in fantasies…there's no way it's him. Calm the hell down Gabriella! You're getting overly active over some stupid coincidence!)

"TROY BOLTON'S MY HERO!" One of the drunken guys yelled nearby causing many of the patrons to laugh and or go "Here here!"

Flashback

"We're moving." She couldn't seem to find the words to break it to him; her eyes were clouded by inexpressible emotion.

"…" The hurt in his expression was only to easy to read, she was no longer the woman he had fallen in love. Something had happened, some dark secret that she was not willing to reveal, some pain so deep that it was unexplainable. "How…Gabriella? You…"

"I just thought I'd let you know…" Eyes overflowing at the words she tried to walk away but was abruptly pulled back.

"Gabriella! How can you do this to me! What is going on? You won't answer my calls you've been avoiding me for three weeks now! I-I don't know what to do! What did I do wrong? Tell me what I did!"

"It would be best if you just forgot about me and got on with your own life…" Gabriella turned again but he wouldn't release his hold on her wrist, she winced as a searing pain ripped up her arm. At her sharp intake of breath he lifted up her sleeve partially, "G-gabby? Who…WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU!"

She pulled away scared, the look in his eyes, it was…a look of uncontrollable anger, "Troy?"

"GABRIELLA DON'T LIE TO ME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" All the sudden a look of realization dawned in his eyes, "It was that Alex guy…I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Let go of me Troy!"

"GABRIELLA YOU CANT AVO-"

The cracking sound resonated of the walls, as Troy raised a hand to his cheek in surprise, "You…you just…"

"You will never understand any of this please just let me go…"

Turning away from her gaze he released his hold, the next thing he knew she was gone.

Review Please.


	4. The Purging of the Sky

70 Reviews, that is an impressive number 84 is the number to beat from one of my earlier fics. I'm going to respond to a few of my readers first of all.

Miss Ginny Granger- That's okay if it lost you, through out the chapters more will be revealed so after a while the whole picture will come together.

BayBay- Please don't die, I would feel pretty guilty. Lol.

WickedlyHSM- You don't know how happy your review made me. Lol. Seriously as a writer to make someone cry that's quite an achievement so thank you.

Volleyballgirl-2892- This chapter may interest you then.

HSMFan4Life- (bow) Thank you much appreciated.

Elsewhere405- Sorry, I'm a evil person. Muahaha!

ForgetFairyTales- I don't plan to stop but it takes a lot to get motivated.

himenokagome- Hope you remember it soon! Lol. And rabid? I better watch myself around you…

VcChick- Personally, I haven't decided yet… If its rape this fic may become a lot more dark than I originally intended, we shall both see. :p

Chapter 4

The Purging of the Sky

Gabriella's mind was swimming, (Troy…my troy no it couldn't be your delusional, that only happens in fantasies…there's no way it's him. Calm the hell down Gabriella! You're getting overly active over some stupid coincidence!)

"TROY BOLTON'S MY HERO!" One of the drunken guys yelled nearby causing many of the patrons to laugh and or go "Here here!"

Gabriella put a shaky hand through her hair, "What in the hell is going on…"

"What?" April asked glancing over, her eyes glazed from the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"…I need to leave." Before April could muster a protest Gabriella grabbed her purse off the table and turned towards the door.

"Dude, what's with your friend?" A guy asked April as he put a hand through her amber locks. She simply shrugged watching as Gabriella practically ran from the building, "Ya think I should check on her?" April questioned in a partially concerned voice.

The man just laughed, "No way babe." Sighing April just turned back to her glass of alcohol.

Gabriella felt as if her legs were moving by themselves towards the clubs double doors, she felt like she was suffocating, drowning into herself. Why was Troy in New York, why now? She thought she had burned all the bridges that led to her past. Yet it was like she managed to miss one, a huge one…and its name was Troy Bolton.

The bodies of the intoxicated patrons seemed to close in on her as she made her way out.

Flashback

Troy's car pulled up to the Montez residence as Gabriella unclipped her seatbelt, "You sure we can't go out to dinner or something?" He asked as she collected her purse from the foot of her seat.

Giving a small laugh she leaned towards him, he followed in suit, their lips meeting as a spark of excitement seemed to travel through the couple. Gabriella loved Troy so much and couldn't imagine living without him, "Hey at least we got to spend all practice together."

"Yea, I guess." Troy muttered a little disappointed at having to see her go when they had finally gotten to be alone.

Gabriella grabbed her copy of their Junior Year Spring Musical, "I'll call you later, kay?" He nodded as she closed the car door behind her. Running up to the front of her house Gabriella gave a quick wave to Troy before stepping inside.

The house was pitch black except for a TV flashing in her mothers bedroom, Removing her coat at the door Gabriella opened the closet next to it…then paused in surprise. Frowning slightly she pulled out an empty hanger, "That's odd…" In the closet were two extra coats.

She set her own coat inside next to her mothers brown one. "Mom?" Gabriella called out heading towards her mother's room, "In here Gabbi!" Her mother called from the room she was about to enter.

Gabriella smiled walking in only to freeze, her mouth opened slightly in surprise, "A-Alex?" He simply raised a brow before muttering, "What do you want."

Her mother was lying cuddled up to Alex on the bed, in the corner of the room luggage was scattered. "Are you guys leaving?" Gabriella questioned completely confused.

Her mother laughed, "Of course not sweetie, Alex is moving in for awhile."

Gabriella gasped, "What!" She practically yelled forgetting Alex was only a few feet away.

"Oh darling, His apartment complex owner kicked him out with no notice, So he's going to crash here for a week or two until he can find a new one."

The bed creaked as Alex stood up to face her, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I-I-uh…" Gabriella couldn't finish, the look in his eyes pierced right through her.

"I didn't think so, now leave us alone."

Gabriella took a step back, (Who is he to tell me where to go!) Her mind yelled but before she could voice it the door was swiftly shut on her face.

Flashback

Hands outstretched Gabriella pushed through one of the clubs large EXIT doors.

A cold breeze met her face as it was pelted with hundreds of pin size beads of rain, the sky was crying, wiping away the sins of man from its eyes. A downpour of renewal, eyes widening Gabriella used a hand to shield her face as she glanced to the heavens. Dark clouds rolled into the city, people ran for cover holding anything they could find to shield their heads from the onslaught. The sky was briefly illuminated as a bolt of lightning was thrown to the earth.

Standing there, in the rain life seemed to stop for her. Gabriella's breathing eased from her initial panicky gasps, her arms moved to lay limp at her sides as she closed her eyes. An earth shattering boom followed the bolt, but she didn't move not daring to break the calmness of mind she had gained.

The storms force grew and she was soon drenched to the bone, but for some odd reason was happy to stand on the now empty sidewalk. Slowly opening her eyes she lifted a foot to unclasp the buckle of her high heel, and then repeated the task with her second. Holding them by the straps in the same hand as her purse Gabriella slowly began her walk home.

"Troy Bolton huh…" she muttered, "Well Mr. Bolton you've managed to force your way into my life again…congratulations." Instead of the unbearable sadness and pain that his name had initially caused she was now wrapped up in the warmth and joy his name suddenly seemed to bring her. Wrapping her arms around her self she did a spontaneous twirl in the rain, then giving small laugh brushed a bit of her dark hair out of her face. "You know, for some odd reason I feel like seeing the Knicks win the semi finals."

Part of Gabriella wondered if she dared to,(Its not like he'd see me or anything, I'd just kinda check him out. See how he's doing, how he looks and everything.) Sure she could go on the internet and look…but she wanted to see him in person, and some part of her no matter how small it was…wanted him to see her too.

-Trunksgirl (review!)


	5. At The Game

The next few weeks passed in such a slow manner she could hardly believe it when she walked through the large double doors to the Knicks Stadium. People were everywhere a father laughing as he got his son a foam finger from one of the many vendors, A young man wrapping his arm around his lady as they exchanged a fond glance, and then there were the many fanatical fans with their bodies painted with the stunning colors of the team. Blue and Orange seemed to be plastered everywhere on people and merchandise alike, Gabriella took a deep breath…she felt so…out of place. She didn't have a team jersey…she didn't even know anything about the team. Only that Troy Bolton was number 6, that they were playing against the San Antonio Spurs, and according to the sports caster on the news this was going to be a very competitive game.

Reaching her hand into the pocket of her jeans she tentatively touched the ticket she had barely gotten. Gabbi owed April that much, she saved up her money and cleared out most of her savings just to find out that the game was all sold out…April wasn't the best friend but when she heard why Gabriella wanted to go so bad she decided she would try and help her. Amazingly enough one of Aprils "customers" happened to have bought one only to find he couldn't go because of a work related trip. He offered to sell it to April…at double the price that everyone else had to pay. With no other choice Gabriella relented and that brought her to today.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Troy Bolton #6 the bright orange print of his Jersey clearly stated, as he pulled it over his shoulders. His stomach tight with nervousness as the music blared in the stadium above them, the crowd was loud, as to be expected but he still wasn't used to it all. The flashing lights, the fans screaming out his name, the adrenaline rush right before you make a point. Being a Pro Baller was all he dreamed it would be and then some, he had gotten so lucky to be spotted by that talent scout that one day in college training. Brushing a hand through his ear length brown hair nonchalantly he glanced around the locker room at his fellow team mates. They were a rowdy bunch all of them hooting and hollering getting pumped up before they had to go out there, "TRROOOYY!" Dwayne his best friend slapped him on the back hard, "Your spacing out again man." Throwing him a Gatorade he continued, "Don't sweat it man we've got this." He grinned before heading off to the other guys. Taking a swig Troy smirked, "Your right we do, piece of cake." He turned momentarily glancing at the door to the locker room wondering if Alyssa was coming or not…she promised she'd kiss him good luck before the game began…sighing he shook his head, he wasn't going to let her and her attitude as of late bug him before a big game like this.

"LAAADDIIIEEESSSSS ANNNNNDDDD GEENNNTTLLLEEMMMEEENNNN, PLEAASE BEE SEEAATED AND GET READY FOR THE GAME OF AMAZING PROPORTIONS!!!!!" The Announcers voice boomed as the crowd screamed in excitement and enthusiasm.

Dwayne got up and stood on the nearest table, "ARE YOU GUYS READY!?!" All the guys yelled in unison including Troy who had totally forgotten about his problem with Alyssa, and his nervousness, he was here to play a game…and he was going to win.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella's heart began to race as the Knicks were announced player by player one at a time she waited for his name. Sure her seats weren't that great but the big screen at the top of the stadium gave a close up of each player as they raced out onto the court with enthusiasm.

"TRROOYY BOLTON!!!!" The announcer yelled taking Gabriella by surprise her eyes widened as Troy's face flooded the screen he had a devilish grin as the crowd seemed to spring out of their seats to show their approval of this new rookie.

"…Troy…" She heard herself whisper...it was almost as if she was in some sort of dream. There he is…the man she never thought she'd see again, she promised herself she would NEVER see again.

He was so handsome…even more so than she remembered. His eyes glowed with laughter, excitement, pride, she wanted him to look at her like that. More than ever before she wanted him to see her, she felt herself stand with the crowd yet remained was silent, just watching trying to take the whole scene in. Troy was tall, even from as far away as she was she could tell he must be at least six feet, a medium build, his hair the same as it always was.

Looking from the screen Gabriella wanted to leave…he couldn't see her, that was impossible she was just staring at something she could never have. Its not like he would even want her, she was just a shell of the girl that she used to be, damaged. Sinking into her seat she hugged her arms around her, what was she doing here? What a fool she had been what an utter fool. –What did you think he'd magically see you? Abandon the game? Take you in his arms tell you it would be alright??- She inwardly screamed at herself, choking back a sob she stood up to leave the crowd cheering beside her as the rest of the team entered the floor…halfway down the aisle she froze, -No, you'll watch the game…you spent all your money on a foolish dream…the least you can do is enjoy your time here. Or at the very least…learn a lesson from this…that dreams like that are better off left for Fairytales.-


	6. The winning ticket?

Sorry it took so long . and sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer :P and I'll write it sooner; promise! Please review if you enjoy it.

Chapter Six

…the winning ticket?

The music blaring, hundreds of cheering fans, the screech of sneakers against the stadium floor, it was an intense game as the score was almost tied up 52 to 57, the Knicks were behind. It was obvious that not only was Troy much more popular than Gabriella realized but he had earned his fame. As the players raced down the court, the announcer yelled out the plays. "This is a close game we're all seeing and with only a few seconds left in the first half the excitement is only beginning! Richards has the ball, Passed off to a ready Adams." Gabriella watched quietly as the family next to her shouted and jumped up and down cheering the Knicks on. Her mind couldn't seem to focus as she watched Troy run alongside his teammates, seeing him now was just too much. It had been seven years…seven long years since she had moved away from him.

BUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The first half had ended; and many fans began to stand up to go to the restroom before the second half began. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a special halftime announcement to make." Gabriella looked over to where an announcer was standing in the middle of the stadium floor; beside him was a grinning Troy and one of the players from the opposite team. "Two lucky members of the audience get to come down here and meet these amazing athletes!" The crowd roared with excitement as people hurriedly made their way back towards their seats. Staring in shock at Troy Gabriella felt her blood run cold. _What if he calls my ticket what if he calls my ticket_ her mind began racing. Quickly she reached into her pocket and grabbed out the ticket that had been neatly folded there. Staring hard at the bold black print she reread the numbers over and over Section D Row 34 Seat 57. _There's no way; he won't call my number; it's impossible; the odds are a million to one. This can't be happening! I shouldn't have come._ A large box was then wheeled out onto the floor as people began to cheer louder, "Everyone's tickets have been placed inside this box Mr. Bolton and Mr. Diaz will each pick out one ticket, read the number on it and the person who owns the ticket please run down here!!" The fans screaming immediately died down when Diaz's hand reached into the box; after rummaging around for a moment he smiled and pulled out a small strip of paper. The stadium became totally silent it seemed as if no one dared to speak; everyone was mentally wishing the small strip held their number on it. Gabriella could barely breathe she was so nervous; even though she had already memorized the number on the ticket much earlier, her eyes seemed as if they were glued to the lettering.

Giving a grin Diaz accepted the microphone from the announcer and stated "Section A Row 5 Seat 115!" Screams erupted from the other side of the stadium as a guy and his buddies jumped up, 

yelling with excitement. The huge television screen in the center of the stadium used to show replays focused in on the men to show the rest of the crowd who had won. After a few high fives from his buddies the man began to run down the stairs and get to meet the players .

Shakily Gabriella released the breath that she had been unconsciously been holding as she began to laugh a little, thank god it hadn't been her. Putting her head in her hands she wondered briefly what she would have done if he would have called her ticket…there's no way she could have gone down there.

Then as if seemingly out of nowhere Troy's voice filled the stadium…it was deeper than she remembered but she could have told it was his voice anywhere. "And our second winner is! Section D.."

Her eyes widened as she quickly scrambled for the ticket; forgetting that two winners were supposed to come down to the center floor.

"Row 34.."

Gabriella felt like she couldn't breathe, how could this be happening!

"Seat 57!"

The woman who had been sitting directly next to her let out an ear piercing scream and began to jump up and down in joy as Gabriella just stared in shock. "I'm 58." She whispered to herself… "It's not me." The woman's disappointed husband gave her a hug as the camera for the big screen zoomed in on them. …and there she was. Her face plastered on the big screen right next to the lady jumping for joy. Eyes widening in shock she quickly glanced down at Troy and Diaz below. Did he see her? Did Troy see her?? This wasn't what she had planned! What was she doing here; even if he had seen her he wouldn't want her she looked horrible! Washed up; she was used ever since her mother's boyfriend had…her train of thought stopped abruptly as she stood up fast and left the isle heading for the exit fast.

Tears began streaming down her face as she began crying almost hysterically _I'm such a fool..such a fool_ It was only a few moments before she was out of the stadium…and into the night going to catch a bus that would take her on a twenty minute ride…to be home…alone once again.


End file.
